L'heure des vérités
by Ryopini
Summary: Stiles manigançait quelque chose, ça, Derek n'en avait pas le moindre doute. Et lorsque Stiles s'imposa chez lui pour la nuit, il sut que la nuit allait finir par un meurtre. [Sterek]


Bonjour à tous!

Un petit os pour cette fin de semaine, j'espère que cela vous plaira, j'étais un peu indécise quant à ce texte.. Ahah

Bonne lecture et bon we!

* * *

Lorsque Derek rentra dans son loft, il n'eut pas de doute. Quelque chose clochait. Est-ce que c'était dû à la présence de Stiles dans son salon qui se grattait l'arrière de la tête, gêné ? Probablement.

Il grogna lentement. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ses bêtises. Il venait à peine de rentrer de son entrainement avec ses bêtas, qui avait déjà entamé son quota de patience avec leurs propres bêtises, il n'avait pas besoin de celle de Stiles.

Alors il retira sa veste et partit vers sa chambre, ignorant totalement le regard envieux de Stiles.

\- Derek ! Hey ! Derek. Ne m'ignore pas.

Stiles le suivit lentement, hésitant. Mais ne voulant pas le rendre d'ores et déjà grognon, il patienta devant la porte de sa chambre.

Derek quant à lui, fixa sa porte fermée. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que le jeune hyperactif venait faire chez lui. D'autant qu'il semblait bien plus calme que d'habitude et Derek n'aimait pas ça. Lorsqu'il était comme ça, soit il allait faire une énorme bêtise, soit il en avait déjà fait une. Mais habituellement, il ne venait pas le voir lui pour ce genre de chose. Ou en tout cas il n'était jamais gêné comme ça.

Il soupira. Vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper de Stiles et ses lubies. Il lâcha de vue la porte et parti dans la salle de bain. Il avait passé l'après-midi à s'entraîner, il avait beau se régénérer grâce à ses facultés, les tensions musculaires étaient quand même là. Alors une bonne douche était nécessaire.

Une fois fait, il s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre. Il fut surpris de ne pas retrouver Stiles, prêt à l'assassiner de son débit de parole. Définitivement, il se préparait un truc. Il lui restait donc plusieurs possibilités, soit il allait voir Stiles pour subir la problématique, soit il allait dans la cuisine en espérant qu'il soit parti, soit il envisageait de sortir discrètement par sa fenêtre.

Mais il n'eut finalement pas trop le choix quand la tête de Stiles dépassa du mur du couloir.

\- Hey.

Derek grogna pour le saluer. Il sauvegarda sa salive pour certainement contredire Stiles. Puis il s'avança vers lui pour le contourner et rejoindre la cuisine. Finalement, une petite bière ne lui ferait pas de mal, il se servit et prit un soda qu'il tendit à Stiles. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire et l'accepta avec plaisir.

Ils ouvrirent leurs boissons, Stiles but d'un seul coup sa boisson sous l'œil perplexe du loup garou. Puis il repéra les mouvements et les ouvertures de bouches hésitantes de Stiles.

\- Ok.

Il soupira et partit s'installer dans le canapé. Autant être assis pour subir cet instant.

\- Crache le morceau. T'as juste l'air d'un crétin là.

\- Quoi ?! Je ne te permets pas !

Stiles se mit debout devant lui.

\- C'est toi le crétin. Tu m'évites depuis tout à l'heure alors que je viens te voir. Avec beaucoup de gentillesse, d'amour, d'amitié et tout. Et toi tu fais genre je n'existe pas. Et ne me fait pas ce regard hautain avec ce mouvement de sourcil qui me dit « Quelle connerie tu me racontes » aucune connerie ok ?!

Derek passa sa main sur son visage. Stiles avait beau être quelqu'un incroyable, intelligent, probablement le plus loyal de tous ce de la meute, il était absolument fatiguant.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu fais ici ? Je suis épuisé, il est tard alors parle de suite ou va-t'en immédiatement.

Il but une gorgée de sa bière et vu un sac posé sur le fauteuil à côté. Il haussa un sourcil et retourna son regard vers Stiles. Définitivement, qu'est-ce qu'il se préparait chez lui.

Le soupir du plus jeune l'interpella.

\- Je peux dormir ici ce soir ?

\- Pardon ? Non.

Le canapé couina alors que Derek se redressait. Quant à Stiles, il s'accroupit devant lui.

\- S'il te plait ! Allez, j'ai vraiment besoin de rester ici cette nuit. Une seule et unique nuit. Vraiment, c'est important. Je te revaudrais ça. Et je saurais rester discret.

Rien n'eut besoin d'être prononcé, le regard seul du loup suffit à ce que Stiles devine la question cachée « pourquoi ? ».

\- Je ne peux pas te dire.

Derek grogna.

\- Alors c'est non.

Il se leva, attrapa sans douceur le sac trainant et parti vers l'entrée.

\- Non non non s'il te plait. Derek !

La porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit fit paniquer Stiles. Il devait lui donner une explication, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester ici.

\- Ok, ok. Je vais te dire.

Derek lui fit un signe de tête, prêt à l'écouter.

\- Je…

Stiles passa sa langue sur sa lèvre.

\- J'ai peur chez moi. Juste ce soir. Avec le métamorphe que nous n'avons pas attrapé, j'ai peur qu'il se pointe chez moi et donc voilà… Juste une nuit pour bien dormir !

Clairement, Stiles mentait. Derek avait bel et bien entendu un battement de cœur le trahir.

\- Tu mens.

\- Pas complètement. Oh et puis écoute, Isaac m'a dit qu'il ne dormait pas à la maison ce soir, je prendrais son lit. Je serais discret comme tout. Tu me connais !

Le grognement que fit Derek fit sourire Stiles.

\- Justement.

\- Allez, juste une nuit. J'ai besoin de rester ce soir. C'est vital pour moi, d'accord ?

Derek fronça les sourcils. Cette fois-ci, il ne mentait pas. Qu'est-ce-qui peut être aussi vital pour lui ? Mais soit. Il referma la porte et se remit sur le canapé.

\- Pas un bruit, tu dors dans sa chambre et tu repars demain à la première heure.

\- Oui chef, bien chef !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et prit un livre. Mais comme il s'en doutait, le silence et Stiles ne faisait définitivement pas un. Même pas cinq minutes après, ce dernier s'agita sur son fauteuil, il se positionna dans un sens, puis un autre. Il commença à marmonner, à râler.

\- Ok ! Je-

\- Chut.

\- Qu-

\- Chut.

\- Quoi mais-

\- Tais-toi. Tu veux rester ou non ?

Stiles plissa les yeux, frustré. Il prit un coussin à ses côtés et le lança sur Derek qui sortit les crocs en grognant.

\- J'ai rien dit.

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire mais se leva, attrapa son sac et couru dans la chambre, le regard noir de Derek fut assez parlant quant au meurtre à venir.

Il connaissait par cœur la maison, alors il n'hésita pas pour aller dans la chambre d'Isaac.

Derek observa le plus jeune s'enfuir en courant, il soupira, ce dernier était épuisant. Il l'écouta se changer puis fouiller un peu la chambre de son colloc, il leva les yeux au ciel.

Bien.

Il alla également se coucher, il ne souhaitait pas être présent si Stiles se décidait à redescendre pour l'embêter. De toute façon, il se faisait tard.

Du côté de Stiles, son excitation était à son comble. Il avait été obligé de se coucher avant de révéler la vérité sur sa présence. Il avait bien trop de parlotte. Alors il se mit sur le lit en position d'étoile, observant ce plafond bien trop lisse à son goût. Son cerveau était en ébullition, mais il devait attendre, il ne devait rien faire maintenant. Il était trop tôt. Bien trop tôt. Il ne saurait rien s'il craquait maintenant.

Il gémit un instant. La frustration était à son comble. Il s'assit d'un coup et observa les alentours.

Une occupation.

Il devait trouver une occupation. Malheureusement, la chambre d'Isaac était d'un triste, il n'y avait rien, pas de décoration, peu, voire, pas d'objets personnalisés. C'était désespérant. Il lui faudra remédier à ça.

Isaac était quelqu'un de bien, un ami pour lui, alors il ferait en sorte de lui offrir des petites choses pour contrer à cette problématique. Isaac devait retrouver une certaine joie de vie, il n'avait plus ce père violent sur le dos, alors il avait le droit de s'exprimer, de vivre et nul doute que ce n'est pas Derek qui l'empêcherait de décorer. Alors il le ferait. Sa chambre serait remplie d'attention de ses amis.

Mais pour le moment. Il manquait de chose à faire.

Alors il attrapa son téléphone et commença par harceler Scott de texto, lui parlant déjà de son plan pour la future décoration. Mais au bout d'un certain moment, n'ayant toujours pas de réponse, il se mit à jouer.

Et Dieu sait à quel point jouer était une véritable passion. Alors cela lui occupa largement l'esprit pendant des heures.

Finalement, il réalisa qu'il était plus de deux heures du matin lorsque son téléphone quémanda un peu de recharge. Il fut content d'avoir été suffisamment occupé pour ne pas s'ennuyer et ne pas craquer.

D'autant que c'était l'heure parfaite. Derek devait forcément dormir.

Son téléphone mis en charge, il se leva du lit et se glissa vers la porte. Celle-ci fut ouverte avec le plus de discrétion possible, il était hors de question que les sens du loup soit trop titillés.

Une fois sortie de la chambre, son regard se posa directement sur la porte de celle du loup. Son cœur tambourina d'un seul coup. Il ferma fort les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration.

Ne pas réveiller Derek.

Une fois calmé, il se dirigea lentement vers cette porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée. C'est là que tout allait être révélé, là où il allait risquer sa vie mais où il allait potentiellement voir ces plus grands rêves. Il ouvrit lentement la porte, son regard ne vit d'abord que le mur gris puis le plancher du sol.

Il s'arrêta net dans son ouverture quand la porte se mit à couiner. Il grimaça et le son rauque venant du loup le fit paniquer. Il cessa tout mouvement et bloqua même sa respiration.

L'instant d'après, celle de Derek se calma, reprenant un rythme régulier de sommeil. Stiles soupira de soulagement et repris sa lente ouverture. Le long du mouvement, il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le sol, mais maintenant qu'elle était ouverte, il prit une longue inspiration et redressa les yeux, prêt à faire la plus grande découverte au monde.

Et il n'en fut pas déçu.

Ce spectacle fut à couper le souffle. Mais il ne pouvait confirmer si Isaac avait raison. Et quel mauvais enquêteur serait Stiles s'il ne s'approchait pas pour confirmer tout ça.

Alors il le fit, il avança lentement vers le lit de Derek et plus il se rapprochait, plus il regrettait d'avoir laissé son téléphone dans sa chambre. Mais soit, il ferait sans.

Il observa l'homme sur le lit, allongé sur le ventre, les bras sous le coussin et la tête reposant dessus. Son drap, d'un rouge bordeaux très attrayant, était remonté jusqu'à son cou et c'était bien là le problème.

Il devait bouger ce drap et confirmer tout ça. Mais Derek était au milieu du lit et il ne pouvait donc attraper le bout sans risquer de tomber littéralement sur lui.

Non pas sans avoir évalué le pour et le contre, il s'assit très lentement sur le bord du lit et rapprocha sa main du corps de Derek.

Son cœur battait vivement, mais il était bien trop concentré sur sa gestuelle pour s'en apercevoir. Ses doigts attrapèrent avec délicatesse le tissu rouge et le glissa avec lenteur. Il déglutit alors qu'un bout de peau se révéla à ses yeux.

La peau qui se présentait à lui était grisante, il l'avait déjà vu bien sûr. Lors des entrainements, en sueur, et elle était déjà attractive.

Mais là c'était le must, elle était juste là, à porter de doigts. Elle semblait d'une douceur folle, d'une teinte légèrement hâlée. Il se mordilla la lèvre. Son souffle devenait court et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il voulut glisser ses doigts sur sa peau mais il fut arrêté par une prise violente sur son poignet.

Il sursauta et laissa sortir un cri. Sa panique fut encore plus grande quand deux yeux rouges le fixèrent. Il écarquilla les yeux et cria une nouvelle fois quand il se retrouva sur le dos, Derek au-dessus de lui qui lui maintenait les poignets.

Crocs sortis.

Ils s'observèrent un temps, la colère se lisait sur le visage de Derek. Stiles fuit son regard et laissa ses yeux se balader sur le torse musclé qui le surplombait.

Son corps se mit à réagir, des frissons le parcouru lorsqu'il il réalisa qu'il n'était que dans un simple boxer.

\- Qu'est. Ce. Que. Tu. Fais. ICI ?!

\- Oh mon dieu.

Pour une raison inconnue, ou pas si inconnue que ça, il se sentit bel et bien excité. Il ferma les yeux pour reprendre contenance, mais le grognement rauque de Derek ne l'aida pas.

\- Stiles !

L'énervement du loup était palpable. Il resserra ses mains autour de ses poignets, le faisant grimacer.

\- Ok ok, je vais te dire. Mais tout doux le loup. Je sais que t'as des muscles, je les vois bien. Peut-être trop bien pour mon cœur actuellement.

Il ne relâcha pas pour autant sa prise, toujours avec son air menaçant. Stiles déglutit lentement.

\- Très bien, je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Hm… Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles savoir.

Il grogna de nouveau. Ok, il désirait finalement peut-être savoir.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu dormais en t-shirt ou non.

\- …

\- Oui je sais c'est bizarre. Mais c'est Isaac qui m'a dit que tu dormais sans ! Je voulais donc vérifier ! Et oh oui tu dors sans. Et qu'est-ce que c'est sexy.

La pression se relâcha sur ses bras et Derek soupira.

\- T'es stupide. J'aurais pu te tuer.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Derek grogna de nouveau face au sourire de Stiles.

\- T'es fatiguant. Et stupide. Définitivement le plus stupide de tous.

Derek alla pour bouger quand des mains se posèrent sur son torse. Il regarda les mains et redressa son regard vers lui, un sourcil levé.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas ma faute. T'as qu'à être moins musclé. Et ne pas être placé au-dessus de moi.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et se replaça dans son lit.

\- Sors d'ici et va te coucher.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, quelque peu déçu. Ses mains sentaient toujours la peau douce et chaude du corps de l'homme à côté. Son hésitation fut palpable. Mais lorsqu'un grognement résonna dans la pièce, après un long soupir, Stiles repartit dans sa chambre.

Derek se retourna légèrement vers la porte. Il avait bel et bien entendu le rythme cardiaque de Stiles s'accélérer lorsqu'il l'avait touché et s'il devait être honnête, il avait également entendu son propre rythme accélérer. Son loup avait beaucoup aimé la réaction du corps du plus jeune sous lui et lui-même avait apprécié son regard plus qu'appréciateur sur son torse. Puis le contact des mains sur lui fut très agréable.

Avec le plus jeune dans les parages, il se savait perdu.

Un grognement sourd résonna dans sa chambre. Il observa le plafond et se mit à réfléchir.

Quant à Stiles, son retour dans sa chambre se fit avec une pointe de déception mais avec aussi pas mal de satisfaction, il avait eu sa réponse. Et bon sang, dans quelles conditions, les meilleurs qui soient. Derek dormait bien sans t-shirt et il avait une carrure de dieu. Cela alimenterait définitivement ses fantasmes pendant des mois.

Il se mit en boxer et se rallongea dans son lit, repensant à quel point ce moment fut très sympathique et à quel point il aurait aimé rester là-bas. Jamais il n'aurait osé demander, d'autant qu'il était certain que Derek savait pour ses sentiments, donc s'il voulait de lui, il lui aurait dit.

Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, il se contenterait largement de l'image de Derek le dominant pour s'endormir.

Peu de temps après, Stiles se réveilla subitement.

Il mit du temps à comprendre, mais il réalisa finalement que sa couverture descendait seule. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, il paniqua de l'intérieur puis se retourna d'un coup.

Un petit cri soudain fut arrêté par une main posée sur ses lèvres. Un échange de regard commença, Stiles pensa d'abord à un rêve, mais lorsqu'il se pinça discrètement –et qu'il grimaça- il comprit bel et bien que Derek était actuellement dans sa chambre, mais surtout, dans son lit.

La main quitta lentement ses lèvres sans qu'ils ne se lâchent du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je voulais vérifier.

\- Quoi donc ?

Stiles l'observa, perplexe. Ce n'est que lorsque Derek leva au ciel qu'il comprit.

\- OH ! Oooooh ! Alors ? Satisfait ?

Le loup laissa glisser son regard sur le corps du plus jeune puis fit un grognement sourd, très excitant pour Stiles.

\- Bien. Bien bien bien. C'est génial. Tant mieux. Oui parce que tu n'aurais pas aimé, ça aurait pu être bizarre et j'aurais pu mal l'interpréter. Quoi que là j'interprète peut-être mal ? C'est le cas ? Non parce que vaut mieux me le d-

Il fut brusquement coupé par Derek qui le retourna, dos à lui.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son corps se remplit de frisson alors qu'un corps chaud se colla à lui et qu'un bras entoura son ventre.

\- Maintenant que t'as vérifié, que j'ai vérifié, tais-toi et dors.

\- Et nous n'allons pas du tout discuter de ce qui est en train de se passer ? Toi dans mon lit collé contre mon corps ?

Derek bougea lentement contre lui, se plaçant correctement pour dormir. Il frôla lentement de ses lèvres sa peau puis laissa son souffle chaud se répercuter contre son cou, perdant Stiles dans une foule de sensations.

\- Demain…

Cette phrase fut si doucement prononcée que Stiles devina que l'homme derrière lui s'endormait déjà. Il hésita entre un sentiment de frustration ou de joie intense. Ce fut ce dernier qui prit les devants, il voulut gigoter pour exprimer son bonheur, mais il fut stoppé une nouvelle fois par un grognement et par les bras se resserrant sur lui.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Tant pis pour l'explosion de joie. Il verra bien le lendemain avec cette fameuse conversation. En tout cas… Il allait magnifiquement dormir.

* * *

J'vous remercie d'avoir lu jusque là! Si cela vous a plu (ou non d'ailleurs!) n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
